This application has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/073,889 (“LED track light device”); 12/073,095 (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”); 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); 11/527,631 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics); 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”) 11/527,628 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The current invention is related to a removable LED light device made up of a plurality of LED-Units situated within a track means such that the LED-Units can change position along the track means when people move the said LED-units.
The current invention has a simpler construction than the lighting devices disclosed in copending application Ser. Nos. 12/007,076, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/527,628, 11/527,629, 11/498,874, 11/527,631, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, and 11/092,741, listed above.
The current invention also is related to a removable LED light device having track means with bus-means to electric signals from a power source and change the power source electric signals using circuit means to trigger the LED-unit's LED or LEDs for desired light performance. Each said LED-unit has a desired LED or LEDs that fit into the LED-unit along with conductive means, resilient conductive means, and contact-means to obtain moveable LED-units that can freely move within the track means and are always connected with the bus-means to deliver the electric signals to the LED or LEDs.
The current track light device has the following 10 features that are also included in the light device of co-pending application Ser. No. 12/073,889 10 features, as well as 14 additional features listed below.
The original 10 features are:    1. The light device includes easy-to-replace LED-units.    2. A user can add or reduce the LED-units at any time.    3. A user can easily replace batteries when using a DC power source.    4. A user can easily plug the electric plug into a wall outlet adaptor when using an AC power source.    5. The track means has space to arrange the DC or AC power source and related parts neatly in a compartment.    6. The LED-units may optionally incorporate rotating means to enable the light beams to be adjusted over an angle of 360 degrees (as also disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 11/806,711 and other related copending applications listed above)    7. The LED-units may optionally incorporate hanging means to add more practicality and value to the current invention, the hanging means optionally also having an adjustable angle for different installations.    8. The circuit means may incorporate an Integrated Circuit to provide desired light functions currently available on the market or to incorporate sensor means, motion sensor means, photo sensor means, and/or mechanical or electric switch means to make the LED light device more practical and improve the life of the consumer.    9. The material of the track means material may be selected from a bendable, cuttable material so as to allow a consumer to be make the track means shorter to fit into a limited space.    10. All LED-units may be arranged in-parallel to facilitate adding or reducing the desired number of LED-units because the LED's element power consumption is very low and there is therefore no need, unlike the case of a halogen bulb, for each unit to carry its own circuit and transformer, which is way too risky since the unit may fall off and kill people from a high location—the LED track light can use a bus means with an LED trigger current which is a safe and low current and voltage so that there will be no harm to people.
The current invention additionally adds the following features:    11. The bus-means can be designed to provide a super compact track means and incorporate a super small or miniature LED light unit to allow people to apply the current invention to a tiny space or area.    12. The light device can have an outer groove to add a joint-piece having a geometric shape that enables a plurality of the LED track light devices to be put together to form a unit having a desired length, shape, and size to fit into a certain space, and the joint-piece can connect the plurality of LED track light devices into linear, curved, vertical, L-turn, Y-turn, or any other desired geometric configuration.    13. The LED light unit can have different designs for contact-means with desired mechanical construction to allow people to easily add or remove the said LED light units from the ends or from any position of the track means.    14. The each LED light unit can have different constructions to install a desired number of the LED elements, contact means and related parts to enable the said LED light unit(s) to be easily removed from and added into the track means.    15. The track light device may have a plurality of switch or sensor means to allow people to turn on a desired number of the LED light units—for example, the whole system can have one central switch and sensor means to turn on and off the system under pre-determined conditions or each LED light unit or group of LED light unit(s) can individually have additional switch or sensor means that can turn on and off the light unit or group of the LED light unit(s) according to a user's desire.    16. The LED light unit(s) can fit within the track light device from ends or anywhere along the track means.    17. The LED light unit(s) can have a base that fits within the track means and has a desired geometric design in which the LED element(s) and related parts and accessories arranged into a matrix, line, or any other arrangement and number of LED elements located in three dimensions on top of the said LED light unit's base.    18. The bus-means and track means can be any geometric shape as long as the distance to fit the said LED light unit(s) is the same.    19. The LED elements may be installed on a desired surface incorporated with a bar, tube, flexible tube, or bendable tube to allow the LED elements' light beam to be seen in desired areas.    20. The LED elements, LED light unit, bus means, track means, and/or light device can be any size to fit into different locations and spaces such as in a kitchen, bed room, laundry room, toilet, garage, patio, garden, living room, bus, car, airplane, boat, airport, hospital, restaurant. The size can be enlarged to any size, and can also be reduced to a desired miniature size for small area illumination.    21. The power source, batteries, AC adaptor, AC plug and related accessories can be designed to fit into a desired compartment which may be anywhere in the said track light device or LED light device as required, for example at two ends or in the back of the track light device or removable LED light device.    22. The bus means can be arranged anywhere on the track light or removable LED light device.    23. The said LED track light or removable LED light device can be designed as a picture frame light to offer a light and hanging device for all restaurants to use.    24. The LED track light or removable LED light device may be arranged to form a super strong hanging device that can support a desired weight with differing hook lengths and hook location.
All the 10 features originally described in co-pending applications and the 14 features described herein can make a big improvement in a consumer's life and become a universal LED light device for people to use in their house, kitchen, under cabinet, bath room, garage, wash room, closet, stair, front door, garden, swimming pool, spa, patio, public area, stair, bus, van, car, boat, or airplane, or any place that needs a good light fixture with super low power consumption, or green energy-saving light fixtures.
The current track light device has the following preferred construction.
At least one of LED-units is a arranged within a track means with position, location changeable features.
The LED-units have a geometric design, shape, and construction to fit within the track means and allow light to be emitted in a desired direction for area illumination.
At least one LED element fits within the LED-unit and the element's electric terminals connect with conductive means, resilient conductive means, contact-means, and bus means to deliver electric signals from a preferred power source and circuit means to the poles.
The afore-said construction further may include the following improvements:
At least one pair of bus-means are arranged within the track means to deliver electric signals from a power source and circuit means to the element's poles for illumination exhibiting a predetermined function, duration, brightness, colors, and/or performance.
The track means has a geometric shape, design, and dimensions to provide space to arrange the power source, circuit means, bus means, and related parts to supply the electric signal from an alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) source.
The track light device can be installed on a main object's surface by conventionally available attachment means.
The LED-units may include optional rotating means to adjust each light beam to emit in a desired direction for area illumination.
The LED-units or track light device may be incorporated with hanging means to add other functions.
The current invention may further have wider application to encompass different light means including an incandescent bulb, fluorescent lamp, halogen bulb, electro-luminescent elements, cold cathode tube, and any other conventional light means available from the marketplace which has the same function or equivalent functions as the LEDs or LED-units to offer illumination to all people, with geometric shape, size, and dimension changeable features the orientation, position, etc. of each said light means to be changed.